


One Curious Cat

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A little look into Archer and Tucker's friendship. (10/28/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is an answer to Kyrdwyn's challenge of "Stroke him, see if he meows." While not word for word, this fic embraces the challenge.  
  
Leah the amazing beta! Thank you :)  


* * *

"Geez Cap'n, what'd you do?" Trip asked, his lips curving into a smile as he peeked through the doorway of Jon's quarters. Malcolm and Porthos were curled up together like a pile of puppies on Jon's bed. "Stroke him to see if he' d purr?"

Jon shook his head and smothered a laugh. "Dogs don't purr, Trip."

"I wasn't asking about Porthos, I was asking about Malcolm." Trip looked back at Jon. His eyes twinkled with barely surprised laughter at the flummoxed look on Jon's face. "Something like that you can't hide."

Stepping out of his quarters Jon let the door slide shut behind him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think I couldn't tell." Trip said and leaned back against the cool metal of the corridor. He challenged Jon with a raised eyebrow. "Gonna tell me about it now?"

Jon shook his head and gave Trip a rueful smile "Nope." It was his turn to chuckle when Trip's eyes widened in surprise. Not very many people told Mr. Trip Tucker no. People always fell for Trip's southern honeyed voice and his oh-so earnest blue eyes. Somewhere along the way Trip has gotten a double dose of charm. Too bad it didn't work on Jon anymore.

"No?" Trip folded his arms his expression amazed. "I'm your best friend. Isn 't there some kind of pact that says you can't keep secrets?"

"This is something I'd like to keep secret for a little while longer."

"You sayin' I'd blab it to everyone?' Trip asked with a grin. "You callin' me a gossip?"

Jon laughed. "Yes. Yes I am." It was rare that he got to ruffle Trip's feathers like this and he was enjoying himself.

"Well, ya' didn't have to open the door."

"—And you didn't have to bring me your report now." Jon grinned. "Or is it that you knew Malcolm and I were having a drink together tonight and your curiosity got the best of you?"

Trip had the grace to look away. "It's not like that at all."

"No?" Jon asked.

"Well," Trip's mouth crooked. "Maybe just a little."

"Satisfied now?"

"Not a well as Malcolm-Hey!" Trip yelped as Jon hit him playfully on the arm. He rubbed the spot and sent a glare towards his friend. "You didn't have to hit me."

"You deserved it." Jon's voice was stern but the smile on his face softened his words. "Don't snoop."

"If you had told me I wouldn't have had to."

Jon looked to the ceiling. "We're splitting hairs here Trip."

"Sorry Cap'n." Trip said and held his hand out. "I won't snoop; you won't keep me in the dark. Deal?"

"Deal." Jon said and took advantage of Trip's outstretched hand, grabbing it and pulling Trip into a quick embrace. "Now get out of here."

Trip smiled and stepped back. "Sure thing." He said, and started down the corridor.

Just as Jon keyed in the command to open his door he heard Trip calling out;

"Tell me if he purrs."

Jon chuckled and shook his head. Trip would never change and hell, he didn't want him to.


End file.
